


水晶棺

by Argentum_1127



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Gwyndolin needs a good ending, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 仁慈地补刀一具消形于世的死骸，温柔地调教一个心灰意冷的神明。
Relationships: Aldrich/Dark Sun Gwyndolin
Kudos: 3





	水晶棺

“还满意这片专属于你的容身之处吗？”

海潮说。

永动不息的浪从近处前赴后继的汐涌，漫溢至远方昏暗的地平线上，滚动的黑浊如一只只肥腻的巨爪，向着一轮流淌墨泪的日环死命攀够着。神明坐在在岸边，端坐在光滑的礁石上，双手置膝，默视前方，齐肩的发半遮双耳，唇瓣轻颤，似是在聆听，又像是在祈祷。

“深邃的世界之渊会回应你的哀恸吗？”

砂石道。

神明轻叹，久而未语。他如生时着一袭圣洁的白衣，缀花的细丝系扣胸前的金坠，轻薄披风随头纱静静悬垂。无风的海，亦不知是白昼还是黑夜，神明膝下的银蛇无力盘睡，积沙作暖，袍底为褥，在哑色的昏辉里折影出淡雅的鳞光。

“你还相信光吗？你还向往着太阳吗？”

被捧起的蛇惊而吐信，片刻宁静。蛇用它灰色的眼眸直视它的主人，张开两颚，如此问道。

如果没有了日光，月华将不复存在。

他是这样坚守着他的信仰。

黯影太阳，是暗淡的月，是借由温暖的日耀反射出幽静的冷白。

可就算没有了太阳，月亮也一直存在不是吗？

“月予海洋难以挣脱的引力，据由圆缺位相指引其涨落。潮卷起晨浪拍岸，汐潜入晚流离退，由是更替日夜，由是转动无火时代的齿轮。因此，海的存在需要月亮，就像泥泞的胃囊需要营养。”

“所以这就是你吞噬神明的原因吗？”

“这是深海囚禁月亮的私心。”

海潮中诞生的蠕虫爬过砂石，拟作神明相似的模样，用濡湿的尾在岸滩留下一抹粘稠的脏痕。他弓腰，仰首，捻起足下的蛇，揉捏斑鳞，露出微笑，无光的死眸凝向灿金色的盔。

那是被他所吞噬的神明。是圣洁的花，清冽的华。是王族软弱谦卑的幺子，也是暗月惩戒罪者的幕后裁判。他奉行美德，却不敌业火终受制裁；他敏感多情，却怀恨追恋和错爱埋骨污秽，陪葬于黯沉与孤寂。

“还满意这片专属于你的容身之处吗？”

神明不语。

“深邃的世界之渊会回应你的哀恸吗？”

神明不言。

“你还相信光吗？你还向往着太阳吗？”

神明垂首。

“你愿意堕入深海吗？”

神明抬头。被迫地，在对方用纤细的食指抵住下巴时，颤抖着抬头。

“酸液已经腐蚀掉了你的选择权。”

圣者咧嘴，讽刺又悲悯。他看着石上的神明，看着潜藏于梦中的虚影，看他成为了现世里失去生气的傀儡，看他成为了幻象中任人摆布的俘虏，看他在预言终末的余生将永锁在加害者无光的暗笼里，看他在强制的殡仪中以灰沙填坟，用墨水驻鲜，终在加害者灵魂的一隅，筑立起矮小的黑曜石碑，实现永恒。

“即便如此，我不会屈服。”

“被拦腰绞断的你，也是这样对我说的。”

染瘾怪癖的幽邃圣者总会想尽各种方式折磨他的食物，或许对于他甚为珍爱的无暇嫩脂，更会流连回味并于蠕扭的肠襞中将其逆行上挤，送那残碎的渣糜回到胃底，一次又一次地反刍在咽喉吧。

圣者用两指滑过神明的颚，抹过一道恰到好处的弧。那阴柔、沉寂、幽愁的脸，被柔软的唇珠与挺翘的鼻尖勾勒出禁欲之美。圣者臂上沾秽的黑带搭绕上神明的肩，用他尖利的齿侧拨开唇角的浅红。齿尖缓缓啮进柔软的腔肉，似母亲把粥质送入婴孩的口中一样温柔。流滚出的体液在触碰幽邃后迅速凝固，留下的赤痕像少女冒失涂偏的彩釉，将晦涩的羞辱掩饰得和睦。

圣者早已学会如何正确地享用这份独一无二的珍馐。初试餐品过分囫囵，过分残忍，血溅浆流，腥味浮满封锁的教堂，化为催生唾液的甜也不够诱人。

肉体的凌迟对他而言只有疼痛，只有被撕扯的顽强，只有隐忍尖叫的单纯反抗。如此俗套的表演并非神明吞噬者所希冀的艺术。

——授之蜜糖，藏以砒霜。容身己胃的孤月业已无色，只需让海潮荡起它歪扭的浅影，玩弄他疲乏的情思，再送给他虚伪的抚慰和怜悯，从他假装淡漠，强作无动于衷的扭曲容颜中，方可获取真正的欢愉。

神明的断肢残肤并不美丽，神明的吟哦喘息并不动听。圣者想看的是他在倔强，在不屈中所流露出的绝望，以及那份彻底满足他侵占欲的无奈顺从。

“你会期待我亵渎你吗？”

神明摇头。

“你会祈愿他忠于你吗？”

神明沉默。

“你会奢求他回应你吗？”

神明点头。

“真是可悲啊。”

拥上丧失行动能力的断线木偶，圣者用畸形的枯手跨过神明微凸的背骨，隔着披肩的丝纱抚摸那细腻的肤肉，对方一如既往地静默，在刻意的挑逗下显得逆来顺受。圣者忽而后撤半寸，两手前拢，甲尖滑过锁骨，一只按在尖长的金饰上，一只开掌窝在他隆挺的左胸。

“我的心已经死了。”

“可它还在为我跳动。”

掌面压按，深透不算丰腴的乳，许久才传来一丝细微震颤掌的悸动。

“每分以个位计数的频率，不过是你愚蠢的幻术。”

“施术者是谁？这般假戏对他来说还是真做的不是吗？我尝过你那无味的心脏，寡淡得像是在之前就已经不再迸射血液。你念纵心远去的长兄，哀呕心为母的长姊，恨失心背叛的骑士，痛他们一刀一刀地剜去你的活着的心肉。只可惜你留给我的却只有这般无趣之物。”

“...”

“噬心人的罪行与这颗心本来就死去的病因可以画上等号吗？”

“你在狡辩。”

他当然在狡辩。圣者手掌下推，陷入敏感的软肉，贴合一晕禁忌的凸。勾指、滑下、轻弹，留下浅淡的黑浊，与神明紧绷的身体一同颤抖。

“你会期待我亵渎你吗？”

双手绕腰，摸过侧凹。

“你会期待我来满足你吗？”

指腹蹭过髂骨，从腹股沟外向腿根，绕开耻处。

“你会期待我来爱你吗？”

下托膝窝，捋过又亮又滑的蛇鳞，嵌住蛇头，捏住两颚。

“闭上眼睛吧。”

枯唇吻上，与蛇信交缠在锈色的唇纹里。圣者抿嘴，夹住那细小的舌，启唇，将它轻轻吮嗦。

抚揉蛇的眼睑，舔舐蛇无毒的齿，圣者引足下的群蛇缠遍两臂，由他们反转，扭曲，用湿滑的唾液点取他裙下幽邃的浊网。

神明听见海潮滚滚，听见砂石疏疏，听见蛇群嘶嘶，犹如随心沉淀深渊的情愫，化做日耀，化作暖光。

神明想起儿时兄长的手温，暖得令人安心。他戳戳幼蛇的脑袋，看它们含羞缩回，腼腆在弟弟的颊边浮现娇嫩的粉晕。

蛇是退化的龙。但他却无法成为他所追随的古龙。日耀撤去直射的热度，被放逐往遥远的山巅之后，从此月遮掩缺憾的碎口，藏身清寂的帘幕。

啊..圣者所造的梦，正像他所伪造的幻影与神像，真实得连触感和体温都一模一样。他听见兄长的鼻息，听见爽朗的笑，听见他乘着巨龙腾空跃上，划开了空气，留下一道破开的尘尾。

濡湿的潮，浸水的砂，死而复生的蛇牵起膝上的筋络，拉动那深睡于神明前胸一斑黑迹覆盖着的心腔脉管，撕扯着剥离开老化的肌丝。“扑”是射血，“通”是回泵，“扑通”是神明主动敞扉，让那抹深沉的黑邃肆虐寝房，在他颠倒感官的颅脑内谱出神圣的摇篮曲奏。

“兄长...”

神明眺望远方的古迹，看见与他同色的白发，看见金冠，看见龙，看见朝思暮想的身影跃在圆坪，向他轻候，将他紧拥。

“不..不要再离开了..”

圣者环搂住神明的腰，抬头将他翻滚脸颊的水痕舔舐，嗦抿他颔下的悬珠。制造幻想来迷惑世人的神明啊..竟然也会有一天沉浸在他人施舍于己的美梦里，把现实的失痛与虚假的温情杂糅共品，以致孩子般抽泣呜咽，再无往昔的冷蔑与坚强。

无私者薄命，造孽者长生。多么可笑，天真的神明把墨守成规当作正道，把不卑不亢当作尊严与荣耀，若在他将渎神的不死人投喂到备作薪柴的圣者口中时，愿意听他念叨几句难听的事实，愿意融解嘴角的冷冰去倾听的话...—

呵，那他也不会对他情有独钟：

正是因为他的正义，他的一尘不染，他与之漆黑全然相悖的纯白，才让圣者有想要尽情玩弄他的冲动吧。就像当年他作为白教圣职，一步一步从内部把圣堂变为坟场一样。

上推神明的金冠，圣者欣赏着他沁水的银睫。那是他第一次决堤倾泻的悲伤，毫无保留他掩藏了一辈子的愁容，宽恕释怀他隐忍了数百年的真实，在幻梦惊醒的时分吞吐不甘与愤慨，控诉命运的偏颇与不公。

死去的俘虏仍有心跳，仍有温度，余留颊红，铺染泪流。

多么美丽，多么美味。佳人秀色亦可餐矣。

圣者咽下一唾自然分泌的涎液，压下盔冠，隔过金属厚重的亮黄，点唇神明的眉心所在。上移至额，轻挤唇瓣，而后撤去，留下缀金的纱白哽咽啜息。

“还满意吗？还满意深邃的世界之渊回应与你的光和太阳吗？”

神明切齿。

“你还想要什么呢？母性的恩惠与丰饶，伟岸的圣辉与光耀，或只是一片忠贞不二只庇护于你的高大树影？我统统都可以满足你。”

神明饮泣。

“我可以控制你这幅失活的肉体，但我却没法散却你复杂的思绪。你的矫情让我反感，那丁点苟延残喘的魔力总能毁了我享受酣睡的午夜。”

神明嘴角被扬起弧度，强颜在对方两指生硬的牵拉下笑得可怖而牵强。

“所以，别总让我为你而感到悲伤啊..”

圣者无奈起身，肥硕的尾撑起瘦削的半身，残损的冠把日环掩蔽，只留下那无尽的潮，无尽的海。

蹭过砂石，擦过蛇身，神明看见另一个自己融成黑泥，变为蠕虫，回到了那不再属于他，也不再容纳得下他的，无火的末世。

也许终有一天，他会在这棺无处可逃的陵墓中，选择相信这场虚无的假梦吧。

毕竟..这是只有他和“他”避世独处的狱中伊甸啊。

...

..

...

“我梦见他了。”

艾尔德利奇半身伏在教堂的木椅上，用污浊的尾拍撩起教宗的衣袍的一角。

“跟我又有什么关系呢？”

沙力万擦拭铜像的手顿了顿，偏头看了看那副张露出标志性坏笑的臭脸，轻描淡写地回答道。

“是和你无关。但你不好奇我对他做了什么吗？”

“无非是些肮脏丑恶的蠢事。”

“别把我想得跟一棵急于配种的树一样。”

“那你还能干得出什么有良心的事吗？”

“倒也没有。”艾尔德利奇瞥视教堂的顶窗，隐约能看见某处悠远的古巅，“不过是拧了他的脖子，吸了他的骨髓，剥了他的筋肉罢了。”

“猜也猜的出来。”

艾尔德利奇嗤啧，这可能是教宗难得地猜错了一次，更是难得地轻信，对他的谎言表现出如此平静。

白教的圣经还有些词段他没有忘记。这良知的星火倒也似他灵魂角落里的残点。

——那就暂且当作是祭奠皎洁残月的水晶棺好了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 想仿神曲的隐喻和象征，又想写浮士德风格的诗叙，干脆放弃搞成了克系晦涩意识流。  
> 作为奇推最过意不去的还是德林的结局，我感觉奇对德林并不一定真的那么残忍。既然游戏也没有真真切切把角色性格打清楚，我也不妨假设他对于能提供自己力量和形体的神还有那么一丝感谢与同情，就像是和沙力万之间互惠互利的关系，德林给他的好处他也会守信归还部分、哪怕是微乎其微的怜悯和慈悲。  
> 私设德林残存的灵魂只能维持一个锁身梦境里的傀儡，有认知却无行动力，类似有感情却只能任人摆布的布偶。或许在这种情况下，作为支配者和主导者的奇也会对他那么些自觉廉价的施舍吧...
> 
> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流）。


End file.
